Amor Prohibido
by Ishe
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si detrás de lo que vemos en la serie L y Misa se amaran a escondidas? El transcurso de un amor, fuera de reglas y expectativas.
1. Encuentro

¿AMOR PROHIBIDO?

Capitulo 1: Encuentro

Era un día casi normal, fue sólo parte de un movimiento, era una jugada más en está competencia, además lo hacia por proteger su vida. Ryuzaki sabia que debía una vez más presentársele a Light en la universidad, y decirle de frente que si moría entonces Yagami Light resultaría ser Kira, aunque con temor, lo hizo.

Ahí estaba sentado en una banca como siempre: desarreglado, su pelo descuidado, los pies sobre el asiento, su mirada despistada que le entrega ese toque de ternura. Al ver a Light siguió su plan como lo tenía pensado, pero cuando se disponía a ir a disfrutar un poco de pastel…apareció. Una pequeña joven, muy delgada, era demasiado linda para ser real, era claro que no estaba acostumbrado a tener contacto con la gente, pero en todas esas personas que mantenía alejadas, nunca se imagino encontrar a alguien tan cautivante.

Venia tras Yagami-kun, mencionó algo sobre una sesión fotográfica y al percatarse de la presencia de Ryuzaki se presento:

-¡Hola!, soy la novia de Light, Amane Misa-dijo con una dulce voz, en tono muy alegre.

-Yo soy Ryuuga Hideki- dijo Ryuzaki evidentemente ocultando su identidad.

Misa se quedo mirándolo fijamente pues sabía que no era su verdadero nombre, hasta que fue interrumpida por Light, para que no dijera nada sospechoso. Ryuzaki sólo se quedo observándola, y luego de unos segundos dijo:

-Yagami-kun, que envidia me das- dijo dirigiéndose Light.

-Soy un admirador tuyo- continuó, pero esta vez a Misa.

Quizás esto me sirva, pensó para si mismo, sospechando en ese instante de que ella era el segundo Kira. Pero en realidad no mentía, no pudo evitar sentir cierta atracción hacia la "novia" de Yagami-kun, esto lo pensó un poco desanimado.

En un instante muchos jóvenes comenzaron a acercarse, era lógico, ya la habían reconocido, aprovechando todo el ajetreo Ryuuzaki le quito a escondidas el teléfono celular a Misa, pasando a rozar sus nalgas, lo que logro que ella se alterara, preguntando quién ha sido.

L tan rápido como siempre no desaprovecho la oportunidad para coquetear un poco:

-¡No permitiré que se cometan semejantes actos en nuestra universidad! ¡Yo atraparé a ese criminal- le dijo a Misa levantando su mano, logrando que ella soltara una carcajada.

-Que divertido eres- Le dijo Misa, haciendo que Ryuuzaki sintiera una enorme felicidad, ni él sabia porque se sintió tan bien ese cumplido.

En ese momento llegó la manager de Misa y se la llevo. A los pocos minutos sonó el teléfono de Ryuuzaki, para informarle que ya se le había arrestado por sospechas de ser el segundo Kira.

Ryuuzaki ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, además sabía que este caso era muy distinto a los otros; pero una extraña sensación, una extraña presión en el pecho sintió mientras se imagino a la indefensa joven siendo capturada por un policía, y más aun está presión aumentaba de tan sólo pensar que ella fuese el segundo Kira.

Fuese lo que fuese no lograba razonar, no encontraba el motivo lógico para esto. ¿Será que por primera vez, esto no lo puede explicar utilizando la razón?


	2. Doble Tortura

Capitulo 2: Doble Tortura

Una vez en la habitación de hotel frente al típico monitor, Ryuuzaki le pidió a Watari que mostrase la imagen. Ahí estaba, era ella amarrada completamente, con los ojos tapados; sin dudarlo una imagen brutal, pero él ordeno tenerla así, era lo normal debido a las sospechas…pero, otra vez esa presión, ya había pasado y al verla ahí atada sintió que su corazón se rompía al igual que un cristal.

¿Qué me sucede?, pensó para si mismo, estoy tan acostumbrado a esto, además es lo mínimo es sospechosa de haber matado a mucha gente, incluso a uno de los investigadores de este equipo, si eso es cierto no merece perdón. Además si es el segundo Kira estamos muy cerca de tener al primero, es lo mejor para nuestra investigación, pero algo dentro de mí no quiere que sea cierto, aunque esto alargue nuestra investigación este sentimiento extraño sólo desea que sea inocente, desea verla libre, así de alegre como cuando la conocí, no en estas duras circunstancias.

Mientras el pensaba esto, una lágrima salio de uno de sus ojos, rápidamente la seco y nadie pudo percatarse de esto, sólo el mismo.

¿Qué diablos me esta pasando?, volvió a cuestionarse, cada vez más confundido. No entiendo, ¿por qué esta simple niña me hace sentir esto? Ahí está la respuesta no es una simple niña, no sé el por qué, pero normal no es. Pero…ahora no es momento de eso, debo mantenerme firme, algún día buscare explicación a esto tan extraño que me sucede.

No dejaba de observarla, por un lado pensar en la investigación sobre Kira, y por otro lado recordar su tierna imagen.

-¡Mátame! ¡Mátame!- Comenzó a gritar Misa, estaba cayendo en desesperación

No puede ser pensó Ryuuzaki, otra vez este sentimiento, me duele demasiado verla ahí, pero no se puede hacer nada

-Lo siento mucho- susurro muy despacio, tanto que ni siquiera el escucho sus palabras.

Ahora si debo tomarle el peso a esto pensó mientras conectaba el audio para hablarle a Amane y pedirle que confesara su culpabilidad como ameritaba la investigación, recibiendo la misma respuesta.

-¡Mátame!, no lo soporto más la muerte es una liberación, por favor mátame- no para de repetir una y otra vez, hasta que se desmayó.

Lo que Ryuuzaki no sabia era que Misa no le pedía a él que la matara sino a Rem, su shinigami, quien claramente por ningún motivo la mataría, y debido a la cruel situcación a la que se encontraba su querida Misa, le sugirió renunciar a la Death Note, a lo que ésta acepto, acompañada de un gran dolor, ya que entre ella y Rem se habían formado fuertes lazos de afecto y confianza, y sabía que una vez perdida la posesión de su Death Note, perdería también su memoria y la capacidad de ver a su amiga shinigami.

Al despertar, Amane ya había perdido su memoria, estaba más calmada aunque hablando cosas un poco extrañas para Ryuuzaki:

-Señor mirón, el secuestro es un crimen muy grave. Le prometo que si me deja ir no diré nada- Intentaba negociar Misa creyendo que era secuestrada, por algún admirador o algo parecido.

Ryuuzaki totalmente sorprendido, ¿por qué este cambio? Además a ella se le dijo que era arrestada y la razón de esto. Estaba sorprendido, girando en sus propios pensamientos, cuando ella volvió a hablar:

-Le daré un autógrafo, le tomare la mano y le daré un beso en la mejilla- Decía la bella damita usando sus encantos.

Ryuuzaki seguía confundido. Pero además no pudo evitar imaginarse un segundo ese beso y la manito de la chica entre las suyas, al igual que un niño pequeño se ilusiona con el primer acercamiento a la niña de sus sueños.

¿Cómo me imagino algo así ahora? Creo que deberé ir al doctor, se dijo a si mismo, como una forma de sugerir que se estaba volviendo loco, mientras se golpeaba la cabeza para pensar mejor.

-¿Que quieres de mí? ¿Acaso quieres desnudarme? ¡Eres un pervertido!- Gritaba ahora la frágil muchacha

Pervertido…pervertido…pervertido, no paraba de dar vuelta esta palabra en la cabeza de L, ¿yo un pervertido?, se preguntaba a si mismo, y no comprendía si le dolió escuchar eso, o era que en el fondo el sabía ser un poco pervertido, aunque estaba claro que esto no lo hacia por eso.

-¿Conoces a Yagami Light?- pregunto el "pervertido secuestrador" a la pequeña rubiecita.

-Como no voy a conocer a mi novio, además el es mucho mejor que tú- respondió

¿Mejor que yo?, pensó Ryuuzaki, esto si que molestó, pero por qué, era lo que el cuestionaba en su mente. Esta claro sospecho de que es Kira y no aceptaría que dijeran que Kira es mejor que yo, incluso si no lo es me siento compitiendo con él debido a nuestro nivel de razonamiento…pero, no solo me molestó, sino que también dolió. Veo que por alguna extraña razón esta caprichosa niña provoca cosas nuevas en mí, es lo único que puedo concluir de estos sentimientos.

Pero no podía ser, es la novia de su "amigo"; sí, así lo había llamado una vez, y no mentía, a pesar de las interminables sospechas sobre él, Ryuuzaki sentía a Light un amigo y un gran afecto sentía por él.


	3. ¿Una Esperanza?

Capitulo 3: ¿Una esperanza?

Ya corría el día cincuenta de incomunicación para Misa, Light y el padre de este. Todos llegando a su límite, para cada uno de los miembros de la investigación resultaba terrible esas imágenes, pero sobre todo para Ryuuzaki.

Ahí estaba su niña, su princesa, cada vez peor, el dolor ya se había vuelto inconsolable, y este aumentaba cuando ella pedía ver a Light, al parecer era lo único en lo que ella pensaba, ya no lo soportaba. Llevaba cincuenta días sin ver su rostro, pero al mismo tiempo observándola y pensando cada vez más en ella, pero sabía que esto era algo sin sentido que no podía ser.

Por otro lado Misa no paraba de sufrir, no entendía porque no podía salir, no sabia nada. Llamaba a Light, sabía que era su novio, pero nada más, sólo recordaba cuando lo vio por primera vez y su atractivo rostro, pero su corazón no sentía nada por él. Estaba claro si era muy atractivo, pero era imposible que ella se enamorara de alguien a quien no conoce, del cual no posee el menor recuerdo, no encontraba explicación alguna; pero por ahora sólo debo seguir fingiendo, por lo menos hasta que entienda un poco mejor las cosas, pensó.

Tres días después fueron liberados, acabando casi todas las sospechas, pero Amane debía permanecer bajo vigilancia ya que se habían encontrado demasiadas pruebas en su contra en las cintas de video. Por supuesto esto a Ryuuzaki no le desagradaba para nada, saber que aun podría ver a Misa le provocaba gran alegría. Por su lado la chica no puso gran resistencia a esto ya que le emocionaba la idea de tener un "guardaespaldas".

Mejorando aun más la situación para Ryuuzaki, al unirse Yagami-kun a la investigación, lo ató con unas esposas a su mano, así estarían juntos las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana, por una parte debido a la investigación y sus aun dudas sobre él, y además porque así podría ver a Misa mucho más seguido y tener una excusa para verla de más cerca que una cámara de video. Sólo eso quería poder verla, nada más, sabía que todo otro sentimiento no tenía razón, era imposible.

Que extraño es este tipo, pensaba Misa, pero me parece encantador. Aunque verlo así encadenado a Light es un tanto extraño, ¿no será un poco rarito?, si es así debo defender a mi Light.

-Light es mió- reclamaba la dulce chica a Ryuuzaki

-No estoy haciendo esto porque me guste- alegaba el despeinado joven

-Pero si están así todos los días, ¿cómo Misa tendrá citas con su novio?- Seguía peleando la rubia

-Bueno en las citas estaremos los tres- decía L, mientras pensaba: esto es bueno para mí, ¡Sí! Soy feliz, y sus ojitos brillaban de la emoción.

-¿Y cómo piensas que le bese en frente tuyo? Ya sabía que eras un pervertido- Lo decía con sus conocidas pataletas.

-Nunca dije que le pudieses besar- Le seguía el juego mientras pensaba: quizás seré pervertido, pero lo que menos quiero es verte besar a Yagami-kun.

-Yagami-kun has que Misa-san se calle por favor- Pidió Ryuuzaki dejando a la chica aun más molesta

La bella niña se decía así misma, no me interesa mucho eso de las citas con Light, por lo menos hasta conocerlo más, pero no sé porque me encanta pelear con este extraño chico.

El misterioso ryuuzaki no perdía oportunidad, avanzaba con su investigación interrogando a Misa, mientras la observaba tan fijamente que ella tenía que esconderse tras Light un poco asustada.

Al poco rato se llevaron a Amane, entonces Ryuuzaki fue directo al grano:

-¿Light-kun vas en serio con Misa?- preguntó

-Ya te dije que es ella la que está enamorada-

Provocando en cierta forma una alegría a Ryuuzaki, aunque ella parecía estar enamorada, su amigo Light no se vería afectado por estos nuevos sentimientos. Sin entenderse mucho comenzó a sentirse un tanto feliz.

Unos días más tarde en una "cita" estaban los tres, era un poco extraña la situación, pero agradable a la vez, sin una gota de romanticismo, sólo un juego entre dos jóvenes que parecían pequeños niños peleándose y molestándose mutuamente.

-¿Misa te comerás ese pastel?- Preguntó el fanático de los dulces

-Los dulces me hacen engordar- Respondió

-Si usaras más la cabeza no engordarías por muchos dulces que comieras- Se burlaba de ella, observándola atentamente para ver su reacción

-Ya estas burlándote de mi otra vez- Reclamó la tierna chica

Y así seguían una y otra vez discutiendo, peleándose, burlándose uno del otro. No sabían el porque pero a ambos les agradaba esto.

Aunque Ryuuzaki permanecía un poco desanimado, y Light notó esto. Él sólo explicaba que era por el caso, pero en su interior sabía que otra cosa le preocupaba, aunque Yagami-kun no estuviese interesado en Misa, ella si estaba loca por él, y esto lo desconcertaba, disfrutaba cada minuto junto a ella, pero su corazón aun así sufría.

¿Qué acaso esto nunca cambiara? ¿Algún día tendré una esperanza? ¿Qué pensará ella de mí? Eran algunas de las preguntas que no paraban de girar en su mente, y está incertidumbre lo derrumbaba por dentro, aunque no pudiese demostrarlo.


	4. Acercamiento

Capitulo 04: Acercamiento

Misa seguía confundida ya que aún no tenía recuerdo alguno de Light y aunque actuaba fingiendo por no hacerle daño a su "novio", notaba mucha indiferencia y desinterés de parte de él, quizás en realidad él no la amaba, entonces ¿qué une a Misa y a Light?, se preguntaba la niña, mientras extrañamente una imagen se venía a su mente: era Ryuzaki ¿por qué pienso en el? Seguía cuestionándose sorprendida. Es tan tierno, realmente adorable, casi demuestra inocencia; y su mirada, me transmite muchas cosas, me hace sonrojar y hasta sentirme intimidada, al igual que su singular comportamiento.

Pero se le hacia imposible decir algo sobre eso, ni siquiera sugerir el hecho de no amar a Raito, ya que si eran ambos sospechosos, el decir de un día a otro que el noviazgo es una farsa, aumentaría las sospechas y si no era eso, quizás hasta podrían tratarla de loca.

Ya era de noche, un silencio total invadía el lugar, todos dormían, ya que debido al desgaste de todos los miembros de la investigación, se decidió hace unos días atrás que por las noches se descansaría, y así sus mentes funcionarían mucho mejor durante el día.

Eran las 3 de la mañana y Ryuuzaki no lograba conciliar el sueño, seguía desmotivado, triste, desganado y aun más pensativo de lo normal. En ese momento paso Watari por la puerta de la habitación, y el detective lo llamó muy despacio para no despertar a nadie:

-Watari, ven acércate- Llamó

-Dime, Ryuuzaki-

-¿Podrías por favor abrir estas esposas un momento?- Solicitó un poco preocupado

-Pero tú dijiste que…-

-No importa lo que dije, no tengo sueño, quiero caminar un poco, es sólo un momento por favor- Interrumpió

Watari abrió las esposas y le dijo:

-Apresúrate que si alguien se da cuenta estarás en problemas, yo te cubriré mientras tanto-

-Gracias- Dijo el joven mientras su encorvada figura desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Después de caminar un poco por el edificio, se dirigió a la sala de monitores, en donde se veía el cuarto de misa en cada una de las pantallas, incluyendo la principal. Y la vio despierta, se encontraba pensativa, mirando la nada; entonces decidió hacer algo un poco arriesgado, pero sin embargo quiso intentarlo.

Camino al ascensor y fue al piso de Misa, golpeó despacio su puerta y la joven curiosa de quien era a estás horas le abrió.

-¿Tú?- Exclamó extrañada

-Sí, que yo sepa sigo siendo yo- Dijo burlándose de ella como siempre.

Algo muy extraño era que con esos ánimos aun pudiera intentar bromear con ella.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Light?- Seguía interrogando

-Tu amor está durmiendo- Respondió irónicamente -¿Puedo pasar?- Ya que estoy aquí debo intentarlo pensó.

-Claro adelante- Dijo la niña mientras se acomodaba un poco la falda -¿Quieres un trozo de pastel?- preguntó sonriéndole.

-Ya conoces mi respuesta- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón

-Supongo que no has venido a interrogarme-

-No, aunque no lo creas esta vez no vengo a eso, vengo a verte-

- ¿A mí?- pregunto la chica mientras no podía evitar sonrojarse

En ese minuto Misa sintió como su corazón se aceleró, ¿por qué mi corazón late así? Se preguntaba. No sé porque me puso tan feliz saber que vino a verme a mí y no por está maldita investigación.

Ryuuzaki no sabía que decir estaba muy nervioso, era la primera vez que estaba solo con ella, la belleza personalizada, lucía perfecta: llevaba un vestido negro muy corto como siempre, sus medias de encaje, sus ojos y labios perfectamente maquillados, completamente sensual, completamente mujer, con su natural ternura; nada en ella puede ser mejor, pensaba y sólo la observaba, con su pulgar entre sus labios.

-¿Y tú no dirás nada?- rompió el silencio la bella princesa

-Aps, lo siento, es que…-

-Ya no importa- Interrumpió -Estaba observando lo concentrado que comes, ¿está rico?- preguntaba entre coqueta y curiosa.

-¡Si!, ¿quieres probar?- decía emocionado

-Está bien, por ti haré una excepción y comeré un poco de dulce- Dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos y abrir su pequeña boquita.

Entonces Ryuuzaki saco un poco de pastel con la cuchara y lo acerco a la boca de Misa, pero estaba tan nervioso que su mano temblaba, por lo que paso a manchar con un poco de crema la punta de la nariz de ella. Siguiendo un impulso se acercó, sujetó suavemente su rostro con sus manos. Misa no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando sintió tan cerca la respiración de él, pero no quiso abrir sus ojos. El chico siguió acercándose cada vez más y luego lamió muy suavemente la nariz de Amane para limpiar la crema que ahí había.

Misa abrió los ojos, después de un pequeño escalofrío, se miraron fijamente y entonces muy rápidamente se hecho atrás de un salto, estaba completamente rojo, muy nervioso no sabia que decir, ¿Qué hice? Se preguntaba. En ese momento salió corriendo y sólo alcanzó a decir:

-Lo siento-

La bella damita aun impresionada no lograba reaccionar, estaba como idiotizada. Cuando logró despertar, pensó: Yo creí que me besaría, pero sin embargo, lo que hizo fue mucho más simple, pero a la vez más excitante; jamás había sentido esto, pero… ¿Qué hice? Porque no lo detuve, deje que se fuera así, tan avergonzado. Tonta, eso es lo que soy una tonta.


	5. Nuestro Secreto

Bueno por fin puedo subir otro capitulo, disculpen la tardanza...además me costo subir este capítulo T.T soy bastante torpe parece X3.

espero les guste n.n , kiero dedicarlo con cariño a mi ninia Maron, que escribe muy lindo...y a ti Vago que tanto me pediste que publicara hoy XD. También gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews, son pokitas, pero dan animos para seguir n.n

* * *

Capitulo 05: Nuestro Secreto

Ryuzaki ya había desaparecido de la habitación, había corrido totalmente sonrojado y alterado, su cuerpo temblaba¿qué he hecho? se preguntaba¿cómo pude hacerlo? Ahora debe estar odiándome, no paraba de pensar preocupado, cómo al miraré a la cara, peor cómo mirare a Light…No eso no importa, Light no la ama, ni siquiera le presta el mínimo de atención, como no comprende lo mucho que ella lo ama, es muy cruel, si tan sólo yo tuviese esa oportunidad., pensaba.

Mil pensamientos iban a su mente: la culpa, la vergüenza, la ira hacia si mismo, la impotencia…felicidad, deleite. Entonces se detuvo, justo en ese instante decidió parar todo sentimiento conflictivo y detenerse en esa maravilla, el mejor hecho que le había sucedido en su vida, sentir a su ángel tan cerca, su respiración, su aroma, su ser en conjunto.

Y así repitió durante un instante en su mente este alegre momento, mientras volvía a su lugar, su cama, las esposas…el sueño termino.

Al día siguiente todo parecía normal, un día como otro de trabajo, pero algo había cambiado, dos mentes, dos seres, dos corazones comenzaron a unirse, sin imaginarlo. La investigación continuaba, Misa en el aburrimiento de su habitación leía una revista, mientras pensaba en "ese" momento, esperaba ansiosa que llegara la noche con la gran ilusión de volver a ver al detective de visita en su piso.

Llegando la noche, cuando todos ya se habían dormido, Misa se arreglaba como para una cita, lucía aun más hermosa de lo normal: una pequeña falda de encaje negra, una delicada blusa en el mismo tono de la falda, que resaltaba su figura, sus clásicas coletitas, en sus labios un rojo llamativo pero que no rompía su elegancia y sutileza. Y en sus ojos un brillo que jamás recordaba haber visto, era la esperanza, era la ilusión, una ventana a la luz que sentía brillar en su corazón.

Y pasaban las horas y nada cambiaba, ella sobre el sofá leyendo, a penas se movía para no desarreglarse, y mantener sus ojos clavados en la puerta. De pronto el brillo cambió, sus ojos se nublaron y se lanzó a llorar, lloraba como niña desconsolada. ¿Por qué le sucede esto a Misa? Misa es mujer de un solo hombre, un solo hombre que me hará feliz y al que me podré entregar por completo. Y estas lágrimas me dicen que Misa quiere que ese hombre sea _él_. Fue lo último que pensó, antes de caer rendida en su lecho.

Mientras en los monitores, Ryuzaki sólo observaba un tanto confundido, pero… ¿Esperanzado?

…

A la noche siguiente Misa ya no quiso prepararse, si esperaba esperanzada que su príncipe la visitara, pero no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, si el no visitó a Misa anoche, quizás sea porque ya no quiere verle más a la cara, al pensar esto sus ojos volvieron a nublarse. Y en ese momento tocan la puerta, de un salto corrió hacia ella, se arreglo las ropas y la abrió. Ahí estaba él, su extraña figura encorvada, esas pronunciadas ojeras, el pelo totalmente descuidado, y un rostro talmente sonrojado.

Misa lo invito a pasar, se sentó frente a Ryuzaki, mientras él se acomodada en su conocida posición.

Ryuzaki muy nervioso no podía hablar, cuando se decidió saco de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate y se la regaló a Misa.

-Creí que quizás te gustaría probarlo- dijo procurando desviar la mirada, pero se le hacia imposible. Aunque ya era la segunda vez que se veían a solas, era como un verdadero sueño, e inconcientemente no quería dejar de observarla, no quería perder ningún detalle de hermosa compañera.

-¿Porqué no viniste ayer?-preguntó Misa

-Estoy encadenado a tu novio¿crees que es muy fácil escaparme?- respondió como siempre en su tono irónico

Misa lo miró confundida, -deja de hablar así de él- suplicó.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto si es la verdad?- sus ojos demostraban lo incomodo que se sentía hablando de eso

-Porque…Misa…- Vaciló la rubia, mientras pensaba que era el momento debía confiar en Ryuzaki, si seguía ocultándole todo se haría muy tarde. -Porque Misa no ama a Light- por fin concluyó su frase

Un cambio total en la mirada del detective, abrió sorprendido los ojos¿qué había escuchado¿No era acaso uno más de sus sueños o sus tontas imaginaciones? Todo lo contrario, era real; las ilusiones crecían, la esperanza nacía, un corazón alegre. Cada segundo un sentimiento nuevo aparecía en su ser.

-Pero entonces¿Por qué…?- Intentó preguntar entre las confusiones Ryuzaki

-No lo sé, aunque no me creas no recuerdo nada- Interrumpió nerviosa

-¿No recuerdas?-

-Nada, desde que desperté en mi cautiverio, cuando creí que me tenías secuestrada, sólo recordaba que tenía un novio pero nada más-

Entonces Misa se lanzó a llorar, no quería, intentaba aguantar las lágrimas pero estás asomaban solas. No había forma de explicar lo que se sentía estar completamente sola, sin recuerdos, no mucho que creer y tener que aferrarse a un falso amor. Intento explicar un poco de esto a Ryuzaki, sin mirarlo directamente a la cara, él sólo la observaba concentrado con el pulgar en sus labios.

La modelo miraba el piso mientras sus lágrimas caían en este, Ryuzaki se acerco y la abrazo muy fuerte, ella paro de hablar, totalmente sorprendida.

-No estás sola- Susurro Ryuzaki en su oído, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.


	6. Complicidad

_Por fin el siguiente capítulo, disculpen la demora, pero no había tenido sufuciente tiempo de pensar ._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, ya que dan las ganas de seguir con la historia..._

_Espero les guste!_

* * *

Capitulo 6: Complicidad

"No estás sola", la suave y tierna voz de Ryuzaki aun resonaba en la mente de Misa. El abrazo se hacia eterno y a la vez fugaz, no querían que terminara, ambos desearon detener el tiempo en ese instante. Esa confianza, ese secreto existente entre los dos le daba ese toque único, lo especial al momento.

Ryuzaki acerca su mano suavemente al rostro de su amiga, su actual cómplice, y le regala una suave pero algo torpe caricia. Misa algo temblorosa se apoya en el respaldo del sofá y le responde enredando suavemente el cabello sobre la nuca de él. Ambos cuerpos temblaban, procuraban controlarlo, pero se hacia imposible no percibirlo. En un movimiento los labios de la chica rozan tierna y suavemente el rostro de Ryuzaki, lo que provoca un estremecimiento en la tímida pareja. Los invadían sentimientos inexpresables con palabras, pero eso ahora no importaba, el silencio reinaba mientras sus ojos hablaban por ellos.

Era una mezcla de ternura, pasión, compenetración, todo lo que ambos pudieran desear, lo que siempre habían anhelado, ahora aquí estaba, se reducía a una persona, a un ser. Todo un mundo, toda una vida reducida a un par de minutos de ensueño.

No existía maldad, la tristeza se borraba, sólo dejando espacio a la alegría, al sentimiento de ver el sueño cumplido, el sueño hecho realidad. El abrazo entre los dos continuaba, muy suave y sutil, cuando de pronto sus labios se encontraron. Misa se sonrojo aún más, mientras Ryuzaki la abrazaba muy fuerte. El silencio fue roto, el detective retrocedió y la joven desvió su mirada.

-Discúlpame- dijo L temblorosamente

Mientras una lágrima caía por la suave mejilla de Misa

-De verdad lo siento, yo nunca…- intentaba explicarse Ryuzaki

-No te preocupes- interrumpió Amane –No tienes la culpa de nada-

-Pero…-intentó hablar L antes de ser interrumpido por Misa

-Nada es malo, mientras no se quiera así, mientras no intentes dañar-

Ryuzaki no pudo articular palabra alguna, era la primera vez que oía a Misa hacer un análisis tan profundo y talvez acertado, aun así la felicidad en su corazón se opacaba por la vergüenza, la impotencia y las ganas de correr.

Misa observaba detenidamente a Ryuzaki, mientras no sabía que hacer, sus lágrimas caían incontenibles, de tan sólo pensar, de si quiera imaginar que había perdido a quien más amaba, a quien la había hecho sentirse mujer, sentirse deseada, querida y valorada, no como una simple esclava que debe servir a su amo.

Ryuzaki iba caminando a la puerta cuando Misa entre sus lágrimas dice:

-¡Te Amo!

Ryuzaki se sintió paralizado, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, podía casi oír los latidos de su corazón totalmente acelerado, y antes de siquiera pensar en que hacer, sintió unos delicados brazos atándolo por la espalda, como suplicando que no abandonase la habitación. Fue cuando la sutileza y encanto de Misa lograron que L abandonara toda duda, volteando y abrazándola firmemente.

Fue en ese momento cuando Ryuzaki respondió a Misa:

-Yo también…

El brillo de los ojos de la chica aumentó, eran entonces más brillantes que cualquier estrella, que cualquier luna en el cielo de esa noche y una lágrima de felicidad calló esta vez por su mejilla. Ryuzaki la seco con su mano y susurro en su oído:

-No derrames más lágrimas, y siempre recuerda que no estás sola, ahora me tienes a mí a tu lado.

Al concluir esta frase L tomo delicadamente el rostro de Misa, se inclino levemente para alcanzar sus labios, y la besó suavemente, pero con una pasión indescriptible, beso por cierto plenamente correspondido por la dulce chica, que en ese instante no sabía con certeza si todo era real o estaba en el interior de un bello sueño.


	7. Alas Rotas

Bueno al fin el último capítulo, disculpen la demora, pero aquí está...

espero les agrade ^^

* * *

Capitulo 7: Alas Rotas

A la mañana siguiente Misa despierta, algo agotada y con la misma ropa que usaba la noche pasada, muy alegre y sonriente abre los ojos y entonces descubre que nada ha cambiado a su alrededor, sus ojos se nublan en lágrimas al tan sólo imaginar que todo fue un sueño, que se durmió esperando a su príncipe, el cual nunca llego o si estuvo ahí, ella no pudo oírlo por culpa del sueño.

Ryuzaki en su oficina como siempre la observaba, y noto el repentino cambio en su expresión, como un gran vacío invadía el corazón de ella y se reflejaba en su delicado rostro. En silencio el meditaba.

Misa había descubierto algo en su sueño, algo que le entregaba fuerzas a su corazón ya gastado, y estaba decidida a luchar por este sentimiento. La tristeza aun no la abandonaba ya que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo sucedido la noche anterior fuera real, anhelaba con cada parte de su ser que no fuera sólo una ilusión difusa, el que su ángel la amara, y estuviera decidido a estar con ella, a pesar de las circunstancias. Pero si era un sueño, había que luchar por hacerlo real, y se dijo: ¡Manos a la obra Misa!

Ryuzaki estaba algo más callado de lo normal esta mañana:

-¿Qué te sucede Ryuzaki?- Pregunto Light

-No es nada, sólo pensaba en una nueva teoría- Respondió L, él que en realidad revivía en su mente lo vivido la noche anterior junto a su niña, a su ángel.

Mil palabras por segundo girando en la mente del gran detective, mil imágenes y recuerdos y un gran: "Esto no puede ser" resonando como un eco. Las caricias, los abrazos y besos. Ese sentimiento inexplicable que le presionaba el corazón, ¿y esto que es?, se preguntaba a si mismo. Me siento maravillado, impresionado, tanta pureza, delicadeza, hermosura y perfección en tan sólo una persona me desconcierta, pero no me pertenece, y esto es claramente imposible.

Misa por su parte entusiasmada intenta elaborar planes para verlo:

¿Si espero a que él venga esta noche? No, muy arriesgado porque quizás no vendrá; ¿y si voy a verlo a la sala de las televisiones esas? No, ahí jamás podríamos hablar tranquilos; y así continuaba buscando ideas, hasta que reacciono, descubrió la verdad que sus ilusiones y sueños tanto tiempo nublaron, estaba encerrada, totalmente vigilada era imposible tener algo junto a él, e impensable intentar conquistarlo. Además jamás se fijará en mí, pensaba.

Pero algo Misa no entiende, ¿para que todo lo sucedido?, la primera vez no fue un sueño, ¿acaso Ryuzaki sólo quiso jugar con Misa?, es tal vez la única respuesta posible. No, yo confío en él, confío en mi príncipe, pero debido a la situación esto es todo más complicado, debo ser paciente y esperar a que el venga a visitarme, él vendrá en el momento indicado.

Y es así como las ilusiones, los sueños y las esperanzas de la pequeña joven crecían, florecían como las más bellas rosas en primavera. Eran las ganas de vivir de nuevo, las ganas de vivir feliz, a pesar de la complicada situación, mientras ella tuviera a Ryuzaki cerca, tenía fuerzas para soportar lo insoportable.

Dos noches después recibió la visita de Ryuzaki, ahí estaba frente a ella, mientras ella moría por abrazarlo, por acariciar su rostro, por decir todo lo que sentía, pero sabía que debía se prudente.

La modelo se sentía algo agotada por todas las presiones, así que un mareo y un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hizo tambalear, L la llevó a que se recostara en la cama para que descansara, y el se recostó junto a ella, en silencio tan sólo observando el techo de la habitación.

Misa hizo un comentario trivial para romper el silencio, cuando sintió la mano de Ryuzaki acariciando la suya y entrelazando sus dedos, ella estaba feliz. Aquí estaba él, muy cerca de ella demostrando que no todo estaba perdido, fue cuando ella volteo a mirarlo y él se acercó a sus labios para besarlos. Al terminar aquel beso quedaron observándose en silencio, era un silencio profundo, que hablaba más que cualquier palabra. El detective acarició suavemente el rostro de Misa, luego sus brazos, su cintura, era como si la conociera con cada uno de sus dedos, con cada una de sus caricias. Misa totalmente temblorosa acercó su mano al cuello de el para acariciarlo.

-Ya no aguanto esto, me enamoré esa es la única respuesta- dijo Ryuzaki sentándose en la cama

Si Amane hubiese podido correr, gritar, sin dudarlo lo hubiera hecho, la palabra felicidad quedaba pequeña para explicar la sensación que en ese momento la invadía.

-Yo también te amo- dijo Misa antes de que L la besara nuevamente.

Así se fue toda la noche, los dos abrazados sobre la cama mirándose uno al otro, sin querer cerrar los ojos, para no perder ningún instante del otro.

-Este es nuestro sueño, nuestro sueño real- dijo L

Un rayo de sol entro por la ventana y le decía a Ryuzaki que debía irse. Besó a Misa, luego le susurró: Te amo, y se levanto para retirarse.

…

Los días pasaban y Misa totalmente ensimismada esperaba el próximo encuentro con L. Sabía que esto era difícil; pero nos amamos es lo que importa y si estamos dispuestos a luchar por ello, podremos contra un mundo si es necesario, pensaba.

Mientras él pensaba y analizaba la situación, de una mil formas llegando siempre a la misma solución, esto no es posible de ninguna manera. Jamás se imaginó a si mismo pensando en cosas tan subjetivas y poco razonables como el amor, pero ahí se preguntaba: si el amor es tan bello y maravilloso como se dice ¿por qué no podemos estar juntos?, no puedo resignarme a pensar que la vida es injusta y que esto no debió ser, ¿Por qué no debió ser? ¿Quién dice eso? Y así mil preguntas sin respuesta alguna se hacían presentes.

Al día siguiente Misa está con todos en la sala de investigación, un tanto aburrida, e interrumpe la concentración de todos diciendo:

-Misa estuvo leyendo un libro-

-¿Y lees libros? Yo creí que sólo leías revistas de moda- pregunto Ryuzaki con la ironía acostumbrada frente a todos

-Misa lee muchas cosas- contesto la joven sacando la lengua indignada

-Ya, ya está bien ¿y que libro leíste?- preguntó Raito para demostrarle atención

-"Romeo y Julieta"- contestó Amane- Es realmente hermoso Misa lo ha leído varias veces, pero no se cansa, además esta vez tomó un sentido distinto- lo último lo dijo mirando a L

Ryuzaki sólo intento desviar la mirada en un pastelillo que devoraba.

-Y ahora Misa quiere leer "La vida es sueño" le gusta mucho el título- Continuo Amane

-Estás leyendo a grandes autores- dijo Light

-Cuidado, la vida no es un sueño, así que no debes soñar demasiado, o te equivocaras- Interrumpió Ryuzaki aun desviando la mirada, aparentando que no ponía atención a la chica.

Algo se quiebro en el corazón de Misa, era como un cristal roto en miles de pedazos, Ryuzaki siempre era irónico pero esta vez no lo fue, aunque si cruel, con sólo una frase destruyo todos los sueños de Amane. Ella no entendía, no encontraba explicación a porque le dijo esto, después de todo lo sucedido, después de todas las bellas palabras. Misa sólo pudo correr a su habitación y refugiarse bajo las sábanas de su cama llorando, recordando, aquellos instantes de ilusiones que vivió junto a su amor.

Los días pasaron y Ryuzaki no volvió a pasar por al habitación de Misa. La chica no entendía por qué, así que intento pequeños acercamientos. En las "citas" que tenía con Raito, aprovechando la poca atención que él le brindaba, se acercaba a Ryuzaki, intentaba buscar esas miradas cómplices que antes encontraba; procuraba rozar su mano, para intentar acariciarla, enlazarla con la suya como acostumbraban hacerlo, en aquel secreto que compartían, que ocultaban frente a los ojos de todos. Pero nada, nada tenía respuesta, nada tenía resultado, ni siquiera esas tiernas ironías se hacían presente.

Ryuzaki utilizaba fuerzas que ya estaban perdidas, para soportar, para no responder y no correr a abrazar a su amada.

Ella lloraba desconsolada todas las noches, al no entender que sucedió, si todo era tan perfecto, si dijo que la amaba, ¿por qué?, tal vez el temor fue más fuerte que su amor. Sus ilusiones desaparecieron, sus alas completamente rotas sin deseos de volver a volar.

Hasta que un día recobro su memoria, sabía lo que había sucedido, ella era el segundo Kira, y servía a las órdenes de Light su amo, el único y real Kira, en agradecimiento por vengar la muerte de sus padres.

Ahora entiendo lo que sucedió, se dijo a si misma, es por esto que Ryuzaki se alejó de mí, lo entiendo, pero no lo acepto, el debió luchar por nuestro amor; no me importa morir, ya no le temo a la muerte, pero aun así seguiré apoyando a Raito; aunque no me ame jamás, ni yo lo vuelva amar a él. Al menos el lucha por sus sueños, y no se deja vencer por ningún temor.

…

A los pocos días L muere asesinado por Rem, fue como que arrancaran lo poco de corazón que quedaba dentro de ella.

-Si tan sólo hubiéramos luchado un poco más estaríamos juntos en donde sea que estés, eras el hombre más inteligente y valeroso que conocí, pero a la hora de amar se te olvido todo lo mucho que sabías- dijo Misa mientras llorando, dejaba una rosa roja sobre una sepultura que tenía inscrito:

Elle Lawliet

1979 – 2004

-Te Amo- susurro Amane antes de irse.


End file.
